


【毒埃】月光轮舞

by MissAAAA



Series: symbrock [12]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Human Venom, M/M, hitman Venom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *标题随便起的*杀手Venom/记者Eddie，Venom这里是人类*Venom*完Eddie就跑路了，不光跑了还时不时从不知道哪里打个电话撩两下*借用并篡改了一些毒液漫画的Eddie职业生涯设定*老梗*道具，电话play，伤口标记play，稍许受伤描写





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

要说Eddie最能回想起什么东西，便是酒、藏在大衣里的枪还有在笑意下露出的被改造而成的锐齿这三样。

夜色下，他跪在廉价酒店破旧房间的床上，被人往后拉拽着双臂。他摇晃着，膝盖不断摩擦下床单堆积起无法抚平的褶皱。他的嘴被对方的内裤塞得严实，舌尖抵在那块被对方精液浸湿的地方，他无可避免地在每一次冲撞中与那里亲吻。从大腿内侧渗出的汗水混合着从他股间滴下的润滑液，在窗缝里流进来的风下黏腻但又舒适。

Venom在他身后操着他，强壮的身躯拍打着他的臀肉，让那里在爽和疼痛之间反复收紧。他晕乎乎的脑子不会忘记这个名字。

 

 

Eddie是个有些急于求成的人，他作为记者加入报社的时间不长，在入职不过短短几年的时间里就抢到了好几个大案子，他也确实在这块相当有天赋，甚至因此有了自己的办公室。

而有个正在进行的大案子的主角叫Venom，是个杀手。但说是杀手有些不太合适，他不接委托，全凭自己的想法杀人。他杀人的同时又有自己特殊的癖好，总是会把受害者们的头割下来，在房间的一个角落堆上头，另一个角落堆上身体。这不光是令见过现场的人，也同时令所有听闻过此事的，关心亦或是不关心的人都印象深刻。坊间总是谈论他，说他杀的都是罪有应得的人。传言在他刚到这个城市的时候，臭名昭著的杀手业务网络建立和管理人Anthony Pierson曾想招募他，但他一枪崩了对方的脑袋。但其实很多人无所谓他杀的是坏人还是好人。他的仇家在找他，警察想要他，任何一家新闻社都想从他身上榨出点什么东西用来当做给竞争对手的炫耀。

他是这个城市黑暗里的明星，Eddie是他无数追逐者里的一个。

但Eddie是个有些急于求成的人，他花了六个月追踪的线索到头来不过是Venom的一个模仿犯的滑稽表演。

那天晚上临下班时，他的老板当着全报社人的面把他骂得狗血淋头。本来预计第二天一大早发出的头条报纸全部作废，所有人都在笑他，而有个人叫Charlie的笑得最开心。

“是他陷害我的，我抢了他的升职，他在报复我。”Eddie咚地一声把酒瓶底磕在了喧闹吵杂的酒吧的吧台上，没人听得见他在说什么，他放任自己醉醺醺的大脑，甚至巴不得能用酒精把那里淹死，好让他这个难熬的夜晚一了百了，“他故意给我看了他的电脑！是他，该死的混蛋！”

“那去干掉他啊。”

Eddie听见低沉的声音擦过他的耳廓，潮湿的吐气让他心惊。

他看见那个穿着黑色皮质长风衣，带着宽檐帽的男人坐在他的旁边。他眯着眼睛怎么也对不上焦，看不清那人的脸，但那人笑着，露出一口被改造后，除了门齿与后磨齿以外全都是尖锐锋利的牙齿。他戴着皮手套，指尖黑色的尖锐延长物像是爪子一样有节奏地敲着桌面。枪在皮衣下若隐若现。

“别敲了！滚开，你这个冒牌货！”Eddie烦透了，他上前揪着那人的领子就想打上一拳，但现在他又要怪自己喝得太多了，拳头没个准度地擦过那人的脸，被捏在了手心里。

骨头快要被捏断的痛苦让Eddie酒醒了半分。

“谁是冒牌货？”

“放开我……”

“你说谁是冒牌货？”

Eddie嘶着气，直到他抖索着彻底清醒了，在确确实实感受到对方的压迫气息后喊出Venom这个名字，那人才放了他。

Venom把Eddie的手按了回去，拍了拍他的呆愣的脸，顺便从Eddie夹克胸口内侧的口袋里摸出他的钱包。

他抽出Eddie的驾照，正反看了看。

“Eddie Brock。我喜欢你的名字。”

Eddie脑子里开始嗡嗡运转，烧得他太阳穴突突地跳着。他捏着酒瓶，他咀嚼着Venom这个名字，盯着对方像是饿狼一样红了眼。该怎么抓住对面的男人？Eddie看了看手里的酒瓶，又瞥了瞥周围密集的人。

但是他没胆子动手。

“你为什么对我这么感兴趣？”Venom拽掉自己的手套。吧台的调酒师忙得团团转，他探着身子从里面顺了一瓶啤酒，咬开瓶盖，惬意地喝了起来。

“……所有人都对你感兴趣。”

“撒谎。”Venom把驾照扔到了一边，从钱包的一个卡槽里抽出一张空白底面朝上放着的小照片。正面是Eddie和一个女人，背景是在他们订婚的宴会上，他们看起来是那么亲密。

“你和那些人不一样，Eddie。你为什么对我这么感兴趣？”

Venom脱掉了自己的帽子，盖在了Eddie的头上，猛地靠近的距离让Eddie呼吸一窒。他们的目光在帽子的阴影下交汇，Eddie看见了那双锐利的，令他胆寒的明亮双眼。

他咽了咽口水，嘶哑地说道：“你毁了我的生活。”

“撒谎。”

Eddie摇着头，本能令他开始想要逃跑。但他膝盖发软，他摔下椅子，撑在吧台上的手使劲推了一把，他想离开这里，越远越好。

但他没走两步猛然想起自己的钱包，有个羞耻的东西被他放在里面。贴身存着，代表着他的幻想。

“Eddie。”他听见Venom的笑声, 闭紧了眼睛。Venom的手从后面探了过来，骚刮着他颤抖的手指，将那可耻的东西滑进了他汗湿的手心。

“你在这照片里可真有意思，Eddie。”

Eddie涌上来的回忆让他几乎要溢出呜咽。那是个错误的夜晚，他对自己狡辩道。

那是个四下无人的夜晚，Eddie浑身赤裸，被情欲染红了皮肤。他穿着偷偷买来的仿制的Venom的皮衣，跪坐在放着一个被他写上Venom名字的黑色假阳具的床上热情地操着自己的同时，拍下自拍。他戴着仿制的Venom的手套，对着镜头舔吻着指尖，仿佛真的有人在看他一样，他的阴茎跳动着，肉穴又将阳具吃进几分。

他不知道他对Venom的追逐什么时候变的质，但他的理性已经压抑太久。

“你将照片印了出来，你的未婚妻毫不知情地睡在被你糟蹋的床上，你对着它在躲在厕所里偷偷自慰，Eddie。”Venom的声音贴着Eddie的脖颈跳动的血管，“我能闻见从你底裤里渗出的味道。

“你想我上你，以至于丢了自己的未婚妻。”

Venom搂住了Eddie，他高大的身躯几乎把Eddie包了起来。他的手摸过Eddie没了订婚戒指的手指，揉捏着他的裆下，指尖隔着粗糙的牛仔裤探进发汗潮湿的会阴。

“不要……”Eddie紧张地盯着来往的人群，但他的拒绝又显得虚弱，苍白。

“那给我们找个房间，Eddie。”

当Venom咬着吻上他的下颚的时候，Eddie打心底知道自己完蛋了。

 

 

Eddie是个社会规则的监督者，他的每一则报道都是为了将人绳之以法。而Venom是个随性的破坏者，他全心全意享受着原始杀戮与性的冲动。

第一次座机电话铃想起的时候，Eddie还坐在自己办公室里神游。

这间报社是个由一张张桌子，一个个隔间组成的狼窟，每个人穿着体面的衣服，背地里勾心斗角为了头版做着野兽相互撕咬饮血的事。

Venom在酒吧之后和他去了旅馆，他被狠狠地操了一顿，嘴里和肚子里塞满精液的样子被即刻拍相机拍了下来，新的照片换掉了他钱包里的旧的。但他当晚回到家就连同之前的撕了个粉碎，还删掉了自己手机里的库存。

这不该发生，Eddie的理智让他羞愧。

办公室外人来人往，Charlie似乎接了个大活，抓着文件隔着玻璃对Eddie露出嘲讽的笑脸。

电话铃坚持不懈地响着，Eddie抓起它便听见Venom低沉的笑声。

“我想到了一个新的上你的方法。”

Eddie啪地挂掉了电话，拔断了电话线。

 

第二次座机电话铃响起的时候是在过了两个星期的一个下午，Eddie正在写着一个无趣的为政客选举说漂亮话的报导。他已经花了连续8个小时对着稿子改了改去，但是他的老板总是斜着眼把稿子丢还给他。他抖着腿，看着Charlie笑着走出老板办公室，跳得像个傻子。

“Eddie Brock，每日环球报。”Eddie不耐烦地接起电话，甚至在把电话按在耳朵上的那一瞬间才感觉到危险。但晚了。

“Eddie。”是Venom，“过得怎么样？”

“滚开！”

“你在做什么？”

“关你什么事？！”

“来一场办公室性爱怎么……”

“滚开！”Eddie还没等Venom说完，捏着笔，在稿子上划了个长长的印子，他咒骂道。

但Venom不急不慢地阻止了Eddie要掐掉电话的手。

“我这次的目标比我评估得要简单得多，我干掉了他们，早于我预估的时间。我这会正闲得发慌。”

“等等……你这次干掉了谁？”

“我告诉你有什么好处？你想要这个头条吗？”

Eddie磨着牙。他抬眼看到Charlie坐回了自己的隔间，往自己这边瞥了一眼。他们的目光碰在一起，Eddie移开了视线。

“你想要什么，Venom？”Eddie从嗓子里挤出声音。他拖着转椅移到了宽敞抽屉后面，弯腰假装在找文件。

“你这可是在作弊，Eddie。办公室性爱的重点可是随时会被看见的刺激。”

“有话快说！”Eddie急切地嚷嚷，甚至被自己的口水呛了一下。

Venom笑了笑，说道：“告诉我，你那有什么能让我塞进你可爱屁股里的玩意吗？可别太贪心找些粗过头的东西，Eddie，我可不想你的屁股被除了我的阴茎以外的东西搞伤。”

Eddie因为Venom直白的话脸上泛起红晕，有了点反应。他并拢腿，抱起一堆文件盖住了自己的裆部。

“我可以付你钱。”

“呵，有趣。”Venom哼了一声，转而说道：“你又在作弊，Eddie，把那些破东西从你身上拿开。要是有第三次，你就别想要这个头条了。”

“该死的你怎么知道我在干什么？！你在监视我？”

“我可有双好耳朵。”Venom舔了舔牙齿，故意让Eddie听见啧啧的水声，他又说：“好了，快点，我这会正撸着我的玩意呢，快让我们爽爽。你可喜欢它了，对不对？”

Eddie咬着嘴唇，两个星期前的记忆席卷着他大脑的每一个角落，他还记得Venom那里的形状，长度，甚至都对血管分布的样子，沟壑下的气味一清二楚。他的目光不自觉地在桌面上搜索着，但他找不到什么好东西，只能将几只笔匆忙绑在了一起。

“说说看你在做什么？”

“你不是听得见。”

“我想听你说，Eddie。你说出来永远是最棒的。”

Eddie听着Venom泄出的一丝喘息。他们在吸引彼此，这个想法让把他的屁股往办公椅后蹭了蹭，他犹豫了会说道：“我……我在把笔绑到一块。”

“几支笔？”

“三只。”

Venom想着哼了哼声，说道：“我觉得可以再加两支。它们凹凸不平的表面比带着均匀凸起的假阳具更能让你爽不是吗？真是个好主意，你光是把它们塞进你紧致的肉洞里就要费一番功夫，每往外拉一下那些装在笔末端的夹子就会勾住你的肉壁，你不得不分泌更多的液体让它们滑出来，你的肠液会把你的椅子搞湿，你不敢站起来，因为那会让椅子上的味道散出来被你可爱的同事们闻见。”

Eddie光是顺着Venom的话想象那些画面便觉得自己的脸要烧了起来。他挣扎着，他不是个只会扭腰的婊子。

“操你的！我凭什么这样做！大不了这个头条我不要了！操你的！”

“但是我敢打赌你有点湿了。”

“操你的！”Eddie低着头，弯着腰，几乎要把自己埋到了桌子后面。他不敢大声骂，只能压着嗓子从牙齿的缝里挤出声音。

“你真是个胆小鬼。你的对手在看你呢！”

Eddie惊了一下，猛地抬起头，压在他腿上的文件滑落在地，洒了一片。他狼狈地呼吸急促，办公室外Charlie的每一个动作都让他心跳加速。

“他……没有。”

“你是个胆小鬼，被阴了一次连还手的机会就在眼前也不敢拿，你的老板一定把我的案子给他了。你想让他和我见面吗？”

“不……”

“在床上的时候是谁压着我的玩意不让我拔出来？是谁最后热情地吮吸？我可没强迫你喝我的精液。Eddie，你只有被操开了，躲在你的舒适圈里才会变得大胆。”

“你到底要我怎么样！”Eddie微微分开了腿，声音里带着一丝放弃般的呜咽。他往前压了压，让自己的囊袋摩擦着椅面，紧咬着自己的嘴唇，但呻吟还是漏了出来。

Venom笑着。Eddie听见皮料相互摩擦的声音，对方似乎躺了下来。

“诱惑我，Eddie。让我想现在就去你那把你抓走，没有人会知道你羞耻的欲望，没有人能从你这夺走我对你的注意力。”

“Charlie。”

“Charlie，他会是个大人物，他要取代你在报社的地位。打败他，Eddie。”

Eddie的一只手臂压着桌子，他趴在那，被汗水打湿的前额头发蹭着手背。耳朵夹着电话，椅子发出小声又连续的吱吱呀呀，他另一只手解开了自己的皮带和裤链，把阴茎释放了出来撸动着。肉棒充血，顶端一片粉红，他把从马眼溢出的液体抹在了柱体上，他已经可以闻见自己性器的腥味。无法回头。

“说说话，Eddie。你打算怎么做？”

Eddie又把额头在手背上磨蹭着挤压了几分，他瞥见被他丢在桌子上的那几支笔。他一把抓过来，胡乱地把五支绑了起来，靠在自己的阴茎上一起蹭着，从龟头上流下的液体从笔的前端的缝里渗了进去，在半透明的外壳里缓缓流动。

他开始想念Venom，这些笔太过粗粝冰凉，夹蹭着他的包皮让他因为疼痛嘶了嘶气，和Venom给他的感觉相差甚远。

他想见Venom，就在今晚。他往窗外看去，夜色已经开始降临，他盯着自己倒映在窗户上模糊的影子，看着自己张开喘气的嘴唇因为唾液而变得色情得红润。

他想起那晚自己给Venom口交的样子。对方会用龟头反复在那些唇缝上描绘，溢出的白色的精液挂在他的唇边，滴挂在他的下巴上。他的舌尖追逐着那愉快的肿胀，在他能够舔到马眼的缝隙的时候，Venom会掐着掰开他的下巴猛地把阴茎塞了进来。整根深入，抵进了喉管。危险但是无事后的饱胀挤压着他的心脏。Eddie从鼻子里喷出急促地呼吸，他用牙齿轻轻刮蹭着敏感的表面，听见Venom呼吸不稳地笑了一声，感到对方抓紧了自己的后脑。他的鼻尖在每一次抽插中埋进Venom浓密的耻毛里，他每一次呼吸都会让Venom的气味更多的冲上大脑，Venom在他的嘴里高潮，而他垂在腿间抽动的阴茎也会吐出液体。Venom喜欢把他们的东西混在一起，而他在吮吸着Venom的手指，舔干净了上面两人的液体后，Venom会给他一个深吻，分享着彼此的味道。

“Venom……”Eddie磨蹭着额头呢喃着，他缓缓将一根根笔杆的头部舔湿，闭上眼努力将自己的手想象成Venom的，这会让他变得好受一些。

“……我在玩弄自己的乳头。”Eddie把笔放进自己的衣服里，在胸肌的沟壑里摩擦着。他把放在桌上的手拿了下来，一起伸进自己的衣服里搔刮着自己的乳尖。

“它们喜欢被掐住，粗暴的对待。”

Eddie听着用指甲掐着自己的乳晕，将乳头揪了起来，他挤着周围的肉让那里变得更加挺翘。

“你在做什么？”

“我在想我会把精液射在你的乳头上，Eddie。我会给右边的乳头更多，而冷落你左边的宝贝。你会失落，于是你会为了让我再射一次而揉搓我的阴茎，你不希望它软下去。”

Eddie啜泣着将笔按在了自己的乳头上，他按压着笔芯，让那尖锐的东西戳上自己发硬的乳尖，之前流进笔杆的液体缓缓流了出来，但是太少。

“我想去厕所。”Eddie的后穴张合着，牛仔裤厚实的裤缝被他夹在腿间，但是靠着椅子的摩擦对他的欲求只不过是隔靴止痒。

“你得把那东西插进你的肉洞里，你才能去，Eddie。”

Eddie摇着头，他不敢动，无论是跪在地上还是抬起身子将那玩意插进他的屁股里都可能会让别人看见。他的腿打着哆嗦，他咬着自己的手，发出呜咽。

“你过来，Venom，过来找我。”他将笔插进自己的臀缝，缓缓上下摩擦，但这只会将他无法被填满的欲望推得更深。

“Venom……”

“你还没做完自己的事呢。”

“过来，Venom。”

“别扫兴，乖乖的。”

Venom惬意的回答令Eddie的欲求不满变得怒火中烧。

凭什么他Eddie就要被牵着走？

凭什么他Venom就能掌控他？

他才不是这城市里什么黑暗的明星，不过是个变态的淫虫！

“操你的！”Eddie猛地坐了起来。电话筒掉在地上，连着的电话线拽着座机一起砸了下去。Eddie喘着粗气，他扫视着办公室外依然忙碌的人群，在一瞬间的大脑空白后他站了起来，像只暴躁的野犬，拉上自己的裤子，气势汹汹地夺门而出。

“操你的！”他钻进厕所的隔间里，把那些笔包着纸扔进了垃圾桶。他扒了自己的裤子，一手撸着自己的阴茎，一手操着自己的后穴。

口袋里的手机嗡嗡地响着，一次他没接就接着响第二次，第三次，直到他呻吟着射了出来。

但是并不尽兴。

肠液顺着他的手指流了出来，他完全没有从后面爽到，干巴巴的抽插只是单纯的活塞运动。前面的高潮像是完成必然的使命。

“Venom……”Eddie无力地靠在隔间里，他捂着脸想要忘记这可怕的经历。

 

第三次座机电话响起的时候，是又过了一个星期。

Eddie做了几次深呼吸，他接了起来却发现不是Venom，只是一个普通的线人。

 

第四次的时候，Eddie已经等了一个月。

但是Venom还是没有来电话。

他开始感到恐慌，因为不配合Venom的游戏，对方便不再理会他。那条头条在那次之后也确实没有到他的手上。

Eddie抖着腿，看着外面的Charlie。

他不知道怎么联系Venom，去了之前的酒吧和旅馆也完全没有线索。他试图回到那些用假阳具填补自己的夜晚，但是Venom操他的节奏与凶猛是那些冰凉的硅胶完全无法给他的。

他想念Venom，想念对方脱了手套粗糙的手指磨蹭自己嘴唇的触感和压力。他想要Venom的吻，在旅馆的那晚，Venom掐着他的脖子，却温柔吮吸他的舌头的亲吻。

Charlie还在外面乐着像个傻子。

Eddie去倒了杯水，故意路过的时候听见他在和别人说着Venom的案子。

“嗨，Eddie。”Charlie和Eddie打了个招呼。

但Eddie却看也没看地走了。

当晚深夜，他独自潜进无人的办公室，用着他年少时在街头鬼混中学会的技能撬开了Charlie的锁。他翻看着文件，发现Charlie在和警察合作，也发现Venom竟然给Charlie寄了一封记录着下次犯罪大致地点和时间的预告书，附带的一些过去的案发现场从未公开过的照片很难让人去相信这封信会是假的。

他们到时候一定会去一试。

 

而那天，Eddie穿上了他那身偷偷买来的Venom的服装，扮演成了Venom的样子，在大街上骑着摩托飞驰。他的身后警笛像是呼啸的烈风要将他吞噬。

他在看到Venom给出的地址时就大致明白了这不过是一场恶意的玩笑。而那天，警察在他的带领下闯进的不是Venom犯罪现场，而是每日环球报报社老板和他情妇偷情的公寓。

只有Eddie选择要报复Charlie，事情才会发生。

而只有Eddie打破他的一点良知，选择偷看Charlie的文件，他才能找到Venom。

那天，在情妇公寓里还在鸡飞狗跳的时候，Eddie在附近的巷子里发现了一顶挂在阳台天线上的宽檐帽子。

他的心跳得飞快，他等不及电梯从高处下来，便钻进楼道，在里面狂奔。

他气喘吁吁一脚踢开了那间公寓的门，看见的是Venom那双在黑暗里明亮慑人的眼睛，也只能是Venom。

Eddie深呼吸了几口气，稳住了呼吸。

“操你的！”他骂完又忍不住笑了起来。

他听见Venom低沉回应的笑声，走上前。

但不，不对，这不是他认识的那个生龙活虎的Venom。

月光从窗外投射在Venom的身上，他靠坐在床头，枪在手边，胸口到腹部缠满了纱布，新鲜的血液从底下渗了出来。

“过来，Eddie。”

Eddie无法不把视线从那骇人的伤势上移开，他慢吞吞地挪到Venom的面前，然后猛地被对方抱上床。

“别担心，恢复只不过是时间问题。”

Eddie跨坐在Venom的身上，他轻轻掀开纱布看见了密布皮肤上的如同蛛网般的烧伤。他想把手搭在别处，但Venom却按着他的手压在了那些伤口上。Venom因为疼痛低吼着的同时撕烂了他的上衣，扯坏了他的裤子，不给他任何挣扎的机会，他咬掉一只手套，粗糙的手指便插进了那紧密的后穴，而他的牙齿则吻咬着吮吸着冰凉的乳头，让它们迅速充血，变得热情。

“放开我……”压迫的恐惧真实地笼罩着Eddie，他看着对方在自己的乳头上咬出血印。

“你既然选择过来找我，那么你就要知道清楚，我没有打算放你回去。我可不是你的性幻想对象，我每一次操你都会用我的方式。”

Venom把自己的硬挺的阴茎露了出来摩擦着Eddie的，在顶撞和戳弄间让Eddie羞耻地勃起。

“让它们变得更湿一些，Eddie。”他把手指从Eddie的肉穴里抽了出来，那上面沾着一些肠液，他抹在Eddie的嘴唇上让那里变得水润，“舔它们。”

Eddie闭着眼睛，他伸出舌尖吻着Venom的指尖。Venom笑了笑，他让Eddie按照自己的步调适应了会，便舔着嘴把手指塞进了Eddie的嘴里。

Eddie握着Venom的手，他的舌头卷过Venom手指的缝隙，像是口交一样戳刺着指甲的缝隙，吮吸指腹上的那些老茧。Venom舒了口气，他仰着头，露出毫无防护的咽喉，向后靠了靠。

“你是我疼痛最好的安慰剂，Eddie。”

Eddie半睁开眼睛，此时Venom的表情是所有人都没有见过，唯独属于他的。

“这伤到底是怎么回事？”Eddie在换气的空隙里问道。

Venom耸了耸肩，他的手指夹着惬意地玩弄着Eddie的舌头，说道：“上次跟你打电话的时候，那些人的残党找我报复。”

“他们死了吗？”

Venom哼了哼气，说道：“还没死干净。说不定今晚就追过来了。”

Eddie想象着要看到Venom开枪杀人的样子，感觉自己胃痉挛了一下。他本以为自己对着Venom那些血腥的犯罪现场的照片已经看得够多，但他其实并不适应。

Venom察觉到了Eddie的后缩，他追着Eddie咬住了Eddie的唇。锐齿戳在上面，令Eddie不敢轻举妄动。

“用我的阴茎操你自己，如果你感到害怕的话，就找个安慰剂。”

Venom戴着手套的手摩挲着Eddie光裸的后背，尖爪顺着肌肉的纹理，骨头的形状轻轻描画着。他另一只手带着被Eddie的舌头爱抚后的湿润掐住了Eddie的腿根。他的拇指玩弄着Eddie的阴囊，拨弄着弯曲的耻毛。

Eddie无路可逃，又被如同电流一样传递到鼠蹊的瘙痒困扰。

“Eddie……”Venom吻着他，舌尖相互纠缠，他低喃着那些话，低沉声音下的热情令Eddie感到眩晕，“我们之前的那次还没完呢，你那时候躲在厕所最后有爽到吗？”

“你怎么能对我知道的这么清楚？你是怎么在酒吧找到我的？”

Venom从喉咙里发出呼噜的笑，“从你刚当上记者做第一篇报道的时候，我便在那个巷子里闻到你的味道。你在追逐我的同时，我也在追逐你。”

Eddie低下头，面红耳赤。

Venom抚摸着Eddie的臀肉，啪地拍了一巴掌，在Eddie呻吟着提腹收紧的同时又捏着通红的臀瓣往外拉去。他的手指掐出印子，将Eddie的后穴暴露在空气里，又挤压着按在自己跳动的阴茎上。

“你那时候怎么操你自己的？用了那些笔吗？”

Eddie摇着头，他的手探到身下Venom撸着阴茎的手上，他犹豫了下最后握住了Venom的手，一起让即将进入自己身体的那根变得更大。

“够了，”Eddie皱着眉毛，小声地说道，“别说废话！”

被情欲染红的Eddie闭着眼睛在月光下轻轻颤抖着，他沉浸在Venom带给他的抚摸的快感之中。他是终于得偿所愿，胸膛缓缓起伏着，略微带出的生理性泪水沾湿了他的睫毛，微微反射着水光。

Venom悄悄咽了咽口水。接着他便重新往Eddie的后穴里捅进他的手指，他在里面翻搅着，带出水声。他看见Eddie惊慌地弹了起来，他听见Eddie的尖叫，于是他迫不及待地塞进第三根手指，一起将洞口撑大。

他用Eddie的肠液混合着自己马眼的分泌物潦草涂抹了下龟头便在撤出手指的下一秒把阴茎的前端塞进了Eddie的肉洞里。

他拉着Eddie的手臂，让Eddie骑着他画着圈，看着Eddie一点点地嘶着气吃进更多。他又拍了Eddie的屁股一巴掌，看着对方在紧缩的呜咽中又不得不为了吞下阴茎而大口喘气。他在终于完全操进了Eddie的身体的时候奖励般地轻轻抚摸着Eddie的后背。然后在Eddie舒了口气的时候，让带着手套的利爪划开了Eddie脊椎上的皮肤。

“操！”并不是很疼，但是清晰地皮肤被割开的感觉令Eddie头皮发麻。

“让我做个标记，Eddie。”Venom拉着Eddie的手抚摸着那些纱布下的烧伤，“我们需要点相似的东西。”

阴茎在Eddie的肉壁里快速冲撞着，撑得满当不留一丝缝隙。利爪在Eddie的脊背上模仿着烧伤的纹路刻下记号，随着Eddie背肌的耸动像一只活动的蜘蛛。

Eddie仰着头呻吟着，Venom不给他一点停下来的时间，他分不清疼痛和快感究竟哪个在他脑子里占得更多，它们交织在一起，变成了对Venom占有欲下的满足。

“你真是紧得要死。”Venom笑着露出他一嘴的锐齿，他是月下为所欲为的猛兽。他带着黑色手套的手顺着Eddie月光下白皙的皮肤往上抚摸，如同他的名字，像是蔓延的毒液擦过Eddie肋骨，Eddie的脖颈，Eddie的血管，钻进了那呢喃着唇舌之中。

Eddie吮吸着亲吻着“毒物”。

而Venom则恋恋不舍地把目光稍稍移开了一点。

他看向门口，那些敌人果然找来了。他炫耀般地期待着他们看到Eddie。但在他们一脚踹开门，看到这交媾的场景后呆愣在原地的时候，他突然感到不爽。

他抓起手边的枪开了几发，在杀死敌人的同时吻住了Eddie惊叫的嘴。

Eddie的分心，即使短短一秒都加深了他的不快，于是他更用劲地操着Eddie，抱着Eddie将他转身压进了月光无法照到的阴影下。

他们喝了彼此的精液。他在Eddie的乳头上和肚子里射了更多。

在最后的最后，他把疲倦的Eddie用自己黑色的风衣裹了起来，藏进自己的怀里。

他要带着Eddie离开，回到属于他们的隐蔽的家里。

 

END


	2. 血中月光（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *杀手V的一个后续之一
> 
> *部分设定参考电影John Wick和Polar，以及毒液漫画，为了推动故事，加入了原创角色反派
> 
> *Venom想要和Eddie同居，但事实上他没有为这种从一人我行我素到二人一起的生活的方式做好改变的准备。但他们互相影响也确实给彼此带来了一些好的结果。

 

00

黑暗的森林里，月影斑驳。水滴仿佛是被阴影染成了黑色，从叶尖一滴滴地落下，淌进污浊的溪流。

 

01

Venom的房子是个只有基本家具的位于迷宫森林里的小屋，一台自用小型发电机放在地下室，没有大型家电，要说现代科技除了枪械也就是一部手机和一台挤满灰尘的也不知道是否能够运行的电脑。比起现代人类的生活，他更喜欢打猎，风干的野味，制作的标本。这间被如此堆满的昏暗屋子，在Eddie到来之前便只有野兽的气味和孤身一人融于其中的黑色死神。

“你真名叫什么？”Eddie问道。

早上阳光从窗帘缝里投射到地板上，映出一道光晕。他坐在床边给准备睡觉的Venom身上的烧伤换上新的纱布。他对处理伤口这些事情没办法很快上手，包起来仍然有些笨拙。他绕了一圈但纱布在第二圈的时候变得松松垮垮，他不得不拆了重新开始。而Venom则舒适地靠在床头，把腿架到了他腿上。

“我不知道。我不记得了。”他回答道，肆意地笑了笑，“我不在乎。”

但当他看到Eddie瞥了一眼墙上的时钟，便停止了摇晃着的脚尖。

Venom就像空降在这个城市一样，所有调查过他的人都找不到他准确的过去。没有医院的出生证明，父母的姓名不详，社保机构当然也没有一点关于他的信息。Eddie只知道他最初的痕迹似乎能追溯到这个国家东部的一个叫Woodstone的远离城市的山林小镇，但那里在二十多年前便被一起山火摧毁。总有一些阴谋论爱好者说这不只是自然灾害这么简单。在那个小镇的旁边有个不在地图上的军事基地，他们这样暗示，但又说不出个所以然来，更别说拿出来半点称得上证据的东西。

“你怎么会不记得你自己的名字？”Eddie皱起眉毛，下意识地往后缩了缩手。

“我可没骗你。”Venom一把抓住了他，捏着他的手掌把他的手凑到了自己嘴边。他舔吻着Eddie的指腹，让那里摩擦过他那副改造过的锐利牙齿的尖端。在Eddie有些绷紧身体，蠕动着喉结的时候，Venom盯着他，不让他有一丝后退的可能。

“我没骗你。我懒得记。我的父母在我很小的时候就死了。我连他们的样子都不记得，记得名字又有什么意义？”Venom眯了眯眼睛。

“没人接济你吗？”

“不需要。我从小便擅长打猎，我能换到我需要的东西。”

“那有熟悉你的人吧？”

Venom懒洋洋地哼了哼，“我想要你。”

他抓着Eddie太过用劲甚至给对方带来酸痛。他吻了吻Eddie的手掌，注意力从Eddie的脸上移到了对方牛仔裤上一个坏掉的皮带穿孔。

Eddie依旧还是会去报社上班。

这是他想干的事情，就如同Venom忠于自己的猎杀。

但报社的日子几乎无休，他们一个在白天活动，一个与夜晚为伍。昨天，在Venom终于等到Eddie能和他待在一起的时候，对方又提出想回到几公里外的城里买点东西。Venom觉得恼火。他自说自话地按着Eddie的背把他压在桌子上，一把推开Eddie的上衣，咬着吻上对方背上已经结疤的被他弄上去的标记，急切地大力操干的时候抓着那几个皮带穿孔，太用力甚至扯坏了其中一个。

Venom瞥了一眼Eddie。

他又在看钟，Venom想道。

“我得走了。”Eddie说道。

Venom的视线从Eddie侧过头露出的颈部曲线滑上饱满的唇线，回味着那里在呻吟喘息的时候吐出的炽热和顺着他给予的节奏的微微颤抖。Eddie这种时候总会看着他，他想，他有些怕他的牙齿，但他会等着他给予他一个吻。Eddie不会反对给他一次深喉，红润的唇紧紧圈着他深色的阴茎，舌头随着他给予的节奏而舔进他龟头下冠状沟的褶皱深处。而当Eddie沉浸在让他射精的想法里的时候，他会猝不及防地将Eddie压在床上，在他舔上Eddie的性器的时候Eddie会顺着他给予的节奏弓背惊起。他们应该睡在一起。

但Eddie在Venom屈起腿用脚趾磨蹭过他的裤裆的时候猛地弹了一下。

“这不是时候。”

“什么时候是时候？”Venom的脚趾灵巧地找到了那里的拉链。Eddie另一只空着的手丢了纱布想掰开Venom的束缚，但Venom比他更快地反手将他两只手腕一起擒住。

Eddie嘶了一声。

“我做我想做的，Eddie。你不是最清楚的吗？”Venom说着拉下了Eddie的裤链，他把脚趾探了进去，挤在紧绷的身体和外裤的缝隙里，顶弄着Eddie此时软塌的性器。

“嘿！嘿！”Eddie往后坐了坐，但Venom追着他锲而不舍，指甲顺着他阴茎的龟头边缘刮擦着，顶进马眼里。

Eddie的呼吸乱了起来，这引起了Venom低沉的笑声。于是他松开抓住Eddie的手，准备起身去捞对方的腰。

但这次，Eddie跳了起来，Venom的指尖只来得及滑过衣摆。

Venom愣了一下。

“过来，Eddie！”

 

02

Eddie坐在报社办公室里，玻璃墙隔绝了外面的世界。他看向Charlie的位置，那里已经被一个新的实习生取代。

他的老板在情人的秘密被揭露之后变得无比暴躁，开了道门缝呵斥自己正端着咖啡的助理快点滚进他的办公室。他说话的时候眼睛不断地瞥向周围，好似任何一个人的朝他随意一瞥都包含着嘲弄的深意。于是他更加大声地训斥着每一个人，眼角挤出层层丑陋的皱纹。

Eddie低下头，转着手里的笔，看着金属末端划过空气的路线。Venom在那次之后告诉了他一些更为隐秘的大案子，牵扯到的猎杀是他给Charlie的信里那些内容所不能比的，关于当地最大的黑帮和一些政客。

他是轻松因此拿到了头版。他的老板简直想把他供起来。

但当他亲自去了印刷厂，看着那些报纸哐当哐当地被像是永远不会停止的机器吐出，随着传送带越走越远的时候——

“很高兴见到你！”印刷厂里的经理站在机器旁边对他说道，但声音被轰隆的噪音淹没。

Eddie看着他，突然心里产生了一种和世人的隔阂感。

报纸上面印着一张照片，是他当初花了大价钱从意外拍到这张照片的人手里抢过来的。他看着印在纸上的在昏暗的路灯下被勾勒出隐约身影的Venom，那里面他的颜色是比背景里的暗巷更深的黑色，只有那瞥见摄影者的眼睛在灯光下反射出锐利的精光。

Venom的轨迹是独立于任何普通人类日常的轨迹。他们原本不相干也一点都不相似的生活在急剧地撞击相交之后，在他性冲动的对象不再只是单纯他欲望的表现，在强烈的带来共感的性高潮回落的间隙里，Eddie心里有一种散落的，找不到方向的迷茫。

他们的未来会变成什么样？他不禁想问。

 

03

Eddie因为工作，要去另一个城市跑一趟。Venom像是橡皮糖一样粘着他。但Eddie不希望Venom在有他人的场合下出现在他周围，被人看见。

“这会引发混乱的，你知道的吧。”

Venom哼了哼，他知道，但是不喜欢听Eddie说出来。

采访的压力让Eddie在晚上睡得不太安心，他试了很多方法终于让自己高速运转的脑子安静了下来。而Venom在后半夜溜进了他的酒店房间，故意带着狩猎后的血腥味和酒气钻进他的被子，打乱了他的作息。他们不得不去浴室，Venom也会在那干他。

Venom仍然带着那副有着利爪的皮质手套，托着Eddie的屁股把他架在墙上，迫使他发出那些水流也无法掩盖的呻吟与惊叫。而他在筋疲力尽的时候发现手边别无支撑，只能把重量倒在Venom身上。

咚！咚！咚！

一下又一下，Eddie听见有人敲门。

咚！咚！咚！

敲进他鼓胀的太阳穴。

“嘿！你们能不能小声点，行行好，你们隔壁住着孩子！”有女人的声音从门后传来。

“见他妈的鬼！”Venom磨了磨牙齿，他的阴茎还在Eddie的穴肉里，差一点就射出来了。

于是他把Eddie抱到了床上，从大衣里抽出自己的枪便向门口走。

Eddie慌忙起身，急急忙忙之间差点被掩盖在拖在地上的被子下的床脚绊倒。他几乎是往Venom的手上扑了过去，去捂那把枪。

“你在做什么？！”他压着声音问道。

“你说我在做什么，我——”

“杀”这个字Venom还没说出口就被Eddie推到了墙上，捂住了嘴。“不不不，你怎么可以这么做？什么时候你连无辜的人和孩子都杀？”

Venom哼笑了一声，温热的鼻息洒在Eddie的手掌里。他伸出舌尖顺着掌纹轻吻着。

“我选择杀那些恶人只不过是因为猎杀温顺的鹿没什么意思，富有挑战性的丛林狼多少能带来乐趣。”

Eddie难以置信地看着Venom。

“有什么难以置信的。你难道真的打心底觉得我是什么嫉恶如仇的侠客？”Venom用爪子轻轻揽住Eddie的腰，在上面有节奏地手指轻扣。

“……你杀过哪些人？”

“猜。”

Eddie红着眼盯着Venom想从那双眼睛里看出点什么。他捂着枪口的手捏着枪管，手心发汗，热度让他幻觉地以为那是子弹射出后从枪管里传出来的热烫。

“你……”他说不出个答案。

Venom略微凑上前，Eddie想要后退但Venom的手臂收力。

“看着我，Eddie。就这样只看着我。”

“我在看……”

他别无选择，注视着，检查着Venom眼角任何细微的变化。Venom脸上每一个细小的特征都被刻进了他的心里。一闭眼便清晰可见，即使梦见也不会意外。

一丝嘴角的牵动被Eddie的触感捕捉。

他睁大了眼睛，突然仿佛知道了答案，提到喉咙口的心跳随着他猛地呼出的气息降到了原位。而在他松了捂着Venom的手的一瞬，Venom吻了上去，锐齿在急躁中咬破了他的嘴唇，并将那些血液尽数吞进了肚子。

Eddie在接吻的间隙的喘息里，藏了口叹气。他知道自己在被Venom牵着走，但是似乎毫无办法。

Venom把自己的枪掉在了地上。他一只手捏提着Eddie一边的臀瓣，让Eddie略微踮起了脚尖。尖锐的爪子挤进紧绷的臀缝，危险的尖端往下走过敏感的嫩肉，在刺痒中让Eddie腰腹的肌肉战栗。但是却从嘴角溢出甜腻的呻吟。他的阴茎卡在Eddie大腿的根部，柱身摩擦着囊袋，沾满爱液的龟头滑过软嫩的穴口。

“靠近点，Eddie。”Venom终是满意地说道。

 

04

最致命的一个问题在一天夜里降临。

Eddie已经习惯等Venom回来。他蹲在两人小屋的火炉旁，用火钳拨弄着里面燃烧的柴火，扔了几块新的进去。然后他坐在一旁的单人沙发上，处理自己那些稿子。他擅自停止了做关于Venom的报道，而是将注意力放到了一家似乎有点问题的生物公司上。

但是那天先来的不是Venom，而是另一个杀手。

Eddie不知道他怎么穿过Venom跟他反复强调安全的迷宫森林，也不知道他是如何知道Venom不在这里，是他一直守在外面逃过了Venom的视线？还是他算好了时间？

杀手悄无声息地从沙发后面冒了出来，直到枪口抵住他的太阳穴的一瞬间他才感到背后有人。

“嗨，Eddie。我们来找你了。”杀手发出扭曲尖细的笑声，呼着气将屋外的寒冷吹进了Eddie的耳朵里。

Eddie不敢动，他僵在那里头脑一片空白。扳机扣下前的细小金属撞击的声音让他的腿开始不由自主地抖了起来。

“站起来。”杀手嘲讽地哼笑。

尽管Eddie很想照做，但是他双腿无力站不起来。

“站起来！”

Eddie的胃里一阵翻滚，身体重得想往下栽去。

他在心里对自己喊道，站起来，该死的！

“哦。”杀手发出了一声遗憾的叹气，枪口又紧贴了几分。

砰地一声，Eddie只能感到一股烫热往自己的太阳穴下飞溅。

他眨了眨眼睛，忘记了呼吸。

眼前的Venom突然冲进来。他黑暗的明星，此时急喘着狼狈不堪，汗从下巴上滴到了地上，帽子掉在了门口，枪口冒烟，握枪的手有些发抖，眼里的慌张是彻底没了那一贯游刃有余。

杀手的血顺着Eddie的嘴角流进嘴里。腥味让他趴在地上吐了出来。

“Edd……”

但是Venom没有能把话说完。Eddie混沌的目光只来得及瞥见Venom身后一双白色的皮鞋，便看见Venom在被重击后砸在了地上。

他看见那人的腿跨过Venom，然后猛地感到自己的双腿被狠狠往后一拉，他的下巴磕在了坚硬的木地板上。

那人像是抓只牲口一样用绳索拴住Eddie的双脚，然后一手掐着Eddie的脚腕就把他往屋外拖。Eddie扭着腰，蹬着腿，他的手指在地上扒拉着，地板上的木刺毛边扎进他指甲的缝里，他试图在地上抓住什么向那个人砸去，但是在他能做之前便被照着脸来了一记狠拳。

他看不清那人的长相，在远离了温暖火光的阴影下，留给他的只有寂静的黑暗和未知的胆寒。

他突然意识到一个显而易见的事情，和Venom待在一起，他或许会死。

 

05

人们一开始形容他的肤色白皙像是沐浴在被神洒下的光辉里，后来他们说他的皮肤白得在夜色下如同幽灵。

 

06

Eddie醒来看见眼前摇晃的白炽灯泡。他环顾四周，发现自己被绑在了一张椅子上，周围是无窗的简陋房间，堆满杂物，像个地下室。

白炽灯泡后面，在光和黑暗的交界处有个模糊的人影，瘦削得像根棍子。

Eddie吞了吞口水，反复舔着自己干裂的嘴唇，呢喃地问道：“你想要什么？”

 

07

那晚Venom直奔目标，闯进了Ron West郊区的一个隐秘别墅。Ron是人贩子Donald West的儿子，Donald是Venom在Charlie还在报社里的时候，他和Eddie打性爱电话里说的那个猎杀目标，也是给Venom留下烧伤的原因。

Ron见到Venom，英俊的脸一下子皱了起来，他大口大口地挖着面前的一碗黑色鱼子酱，像是吃最后一碗饭一样，吃得眼泪鼻涕掉在了上面。女仆丢了盘子，仓皇地逃离了房间。

“行行好，求你别来了。你已经杀了我爸爸了，你还想要什么？”

Venom的脸上有血，他自己的，Ron的保镖的。他一脚踹翻了桌子，举着枪径直走到Ron的面前。Ron抓着他的勺子浑身发抖，发出了猪仔一样的嚎叫。

Venom用枪托砸了Ron的脸一下。

“Eddie在哪？！”

“谁？”

Venom又给了他一下。Ron倒在了地上，口水混着血水拖到了那张昂贵的上个世纪的编织地毯上。

“我以为我给你们的教训够多了，你们还想拿他来威胁我？！Eddie在哪？！”Venom又问了一遍。

Ron偷偷抬眼瞥着Venom。

Venom的血染红了他的眼睛里，他被改造过的利齿撕磨着仿佛要咬开Ron的皮肉。

Ron的肩膀猛地抖索了一下。他往椅子下钻，在半路被Venom一脚踩住了小腿。

“我不知道这个Eddie是谁！我爸爸那边的事情我都不想掺和了好不好！之前派人找你报仇也不是我的主意，都是Joseph的想法！”Ron撅着屁股，捂着脑袋还想往里面拱。

Venom的脚加大了力度，Ron吓尿了裤子。热液汩汩地从裤管里流了出来。

“我不知道！我不知道！谁是这个他妈的Eddie！”他向着Venom抽泣着，哭嚎着，像个五岁的孩子，“我不知道！我不知道！”

Venom无可否认，从Ron的眼神里他知道那是真的。

困惑使他的声音有些停顿。

“Joseph在哪？”

“死了啊！不是去追杀你的时候被你一枪干死在那个公寓里了吗！我怎么知道Eddie是谁，求求你饶了我吧！”

咚的一声。

Ron看见Venom将一直提在手上的一个布包扔到了自己面前。那个东西滚着滚着散了开来，露出一个人头。之前被Venom干掉的打算绑架Eddie的其中一个杀手此时的脑袋像是一块憋了气的皮球，头骨扭曲凹陷。

Venom掐着Ron的胳膊，以一种急迫地要卸掉他胳膊的架势把他拎了起来。他带着黑色硬质尖锐延长物的手套，指尖扎进Ron的皮肉里。

“任何想法？！”

“我……我不认识……”

Venom举着枪轰掉了他的一根手指。

Ron大叫一声，腿在地上乱蹬着，像只虾子一样挣扎：“Jose……Joseph说……说……”Venom拿枪抵上了他的下巴。

“你最好把舌头撸直了，不然我不介意替你想想办法。”

Ron大喘着气，他瞪着双眼仿佛要把眼珠瞪出来。

“Joseph说只有Anthony Pierson有这个城市的杀手名单，他记录每一个人！”

“那这个他妈的Pierson在哪？！”

“哦……哦！”Ron突然用劲眨了眨眼睛，以一种难以置信的表情看向Venom。他张了张嘴，被自己的口水呛到咳嗽了起来，但是他无法克制自己上翘的嘴角。很快他这扭曲的笑容变成了上气不接下气地大笑。

“等等，你忘了？！你居然忘了？！”

Venom往Ron的腹部猛地揍了一拳。

猝不及防地，Ron咬掉了自己半根舌头。

“你杀了Anthony！伙计，你不是早就也杀了他吗！你这个杀人魔！”他笑得血混着唾沫溅在地上。

Venom愣了一下。他眯起了眼睛。

“该死的。”他低声咒骂着。

Ron像是一块烂肉一样掉在了地上，他歪歪倒到地向门口爬去。

砰！砰！砰！

子弹把Ron的后背变成了马蜂窝。

“该死的！该死的！”Venom咒骂着，直到枪里子弹耗尽。

“该死的！”

他走向门口，路过Ron，拎着将他的尸体砸在了墙上。

他总算是想起了那个叫Pierson的脸，那个在他刚出现在这个城市里的时候，被他一枪崩掉脑袋的长着一副歪牙齿的男人。那人是个杀手中介人，管理以及帮助杀手联系业务，而他对规则和拘束嗤之以鼻。

 

08

Venom在城市里转着，他去了Anthony的家，那里已经被一把火烧得只剩下框架。

就像二十多年前他出生的Woodstone小镇。

雨淅淅沥沥地下了起来。他站在街上，看着身上的血顺着雨水流下染红了他的脚边的水洼。水洼变成了血池。

人们急匆匆地躲雨，消失在街道的各处。

留给他的只有可能找不到Eddie的黑暗和突如其来的寒意。

 

09

Anne Weying边抱着新买的浇花小水壶边站在Eddie的公寓过道里。她愉快地打着电话，脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，从包里拿出Eddie的房门钥匙低着头打开了门。

“Dan，我一会就好，我等你下……”

突然有什么擦过她的头发击碎了她身后走廊里的吊灯。

她发出一声惊叫，手机掉在了地上，小水壶砸到了她的脚上。

“喂？Anne？发生了什么？”

Anne怵在那，她咽着口水，看见在Eddie的家里站着的Venom。杀手站在黑暗的屋子里，从他背后窗外投射进来暗淡的光线被他的高大强壮的身躯堵塞了几乎全部，只留下一些微光从他的身侧漏出来，勾勒出他的身形。Anne看不清他的脸，但她看见了指着自己的枪口。死静的空气，水滴一滴滴从Venom的风衣下摆上滴到地上，和Anne急速跳动的心率重合。她开始觉得这里变得燥热，汗从她的额头沁了出来。她因为恐惧细听着，却因为听见对方鞋底的一个细微的摩擦而觉得仿佛被勒紧了喉管。

“喂？Anne？Anne？”

Venom一枪让电话变成了废铁。

“你想要什么？”她挤出声音。

“开灯。”

Anne的手抖着在墙上摸索，她打翻了一个罐子，在刺耳的陶瓷碎裂声中，她闭紧了眼睛按下了开关键。她不敢睁眼，等待着，却什么也没听见。好奇心终归驱使着她重新看向Venom，但这个记忆里的男人此时像是站着的一具尸体，浑身是血。

他们互相打量了一会，直到Venom先瘫坐在身后的椅子上。他的手搭在另一个椅子的椅背上，枪口却没再对准过Anne。他盯着桌上自己的手机，从扬声器里传来一个愉快的男人的声音。

“哦，你发来的照片里，那个烂脑袋属于Jack Winters，我说他是个跟踪狂和异食癖，梦想是收集100个男人的阴茎做成派对蛋糕。那个穿白色鞋子，白色衣服的男人是他的同伙。”

“操你的，Carnage！”Venom一拳砸在了桌子上，“放你的狗屁。”

对面的男人笑道：“跟你开开玩笑。但是你拿什么跟我换你想要的情报？你有什么珍贵的东西能跟我换的？”

“你到底有没有线索？！”Venom的尾音有些颤抖。

“你会担心别人的事情的样子可太有趣了。我都能想象你现在像只蠢狗一样着急地原地乱转的滑稽样子。”对面大笑起来，说道：“哦！不过很抱歉，我暂时什么都不知道！他们一定是你杀了Anthony后新冒出来的杀手们。你知道，我在这个鬼地方可没那么容易跟得上你那的变化。”

Venom锤碎了手机屏幕。他深深叹了口气，揉着脸，盯着出现花屏的手机，他开始后悔，但在把手机拿起来的那一刻他又发泄似的把它砸到了墙上。

Anne在原地僵硬了好一阵，直到她踩着高跟鞋的小腿开始打颤。她试着往前迈了一步，做了个深呼吸。在确定Venom连眼睛都没抬一下后，她缓缓开口道：“我……”她看见Venom用余光瞥了她一眼，她舔了舔嘴想起那些报道，说道：“我知道你。”

Venom哼了一声。

“Eddie他……”她回想起在她和Eddie订婚后的某一天，她无意中窥见Eddie躲在浴室里对着一张照片自慰的样子，她看见模糊的Venom的衣角和手套在照片的一角。

“你为什么在这里？”Venom打断了她。

“Eddie拜托我时不时来这里帮他给植物浇浇水。”

“……他想回来住？”Venom啧了一声。

Anne惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“Eddie和你在一起？”

Venom没回答。

“哦老天，真的是你！”

Anne看见Venom眯了眯眼睛，她又重新审视起对方，那些血污无法不让她开始变得担忧起来。

“你对Eddie做了什么？Eddie在哪？！”

 

10

那人看着Eddie。在Eddie的背后那面墙上，从上到下，挂着的是一件件用于刑罚的工具，从带着锯齿的铁链、大小形状各异的刀具到针筒，到带着电线的金属插管。

Eddie晃了晃脑袋，让自己完全清醒过来。对方一直未开口，他又问：“你想要什么？”

他的手被绑在椅子后面，他抓着绳索，手指摸索着结构，木刺仍然扎在他的肉里，但他咬着牙忍耐着。

他想起Venom，他不知道Venom现在怎么样了。

冰凉刺骨的水滴从天花板上破裂的水管里渗了出来，落在Eddie的后颈上。

 

11

Anne畏惧着，但她在瞥向身后没锁的门后，悄悄从包里摸出了平时随身携带的防身用的辣椒水。

“Eddie很好。”Venom站了起来，慢慢向她走去。

她看见Venom不耐烦地磨着牙。

她说道：“我不相信你。”

就在Anne想往Venom的脸上喷去的同时，猛地Venom一把抓住了她细弱的手腕撇到了她身后，手肘按着她的后背把她压在了门板上，枪抵在了她的后脑。

辣椒水的管子掉在地上，滚进了柜子底下。

“放开我，你这个混蛋！”她的脸颊贴着门板，胡乱挣扎中，她用自己细长的鞋跟踢踹Venom的小腿。但对方连哼都没哼一声。

“搞清楚，我什么也没对他做。”

“骗子！”

“什么？”

Venom扯着Anne的衣服，把她翻了个面。

“你说什么？”

在挣扎中冰凉的爪子扯开了她的衣服，露出脆弱的胸腹。

Anne咬着嘴唇，恐惧让她的泪水模糊了双眼。锐利的爪尖在她皮肤上刮出的一道道血痕让她头皮一阵发麻。她想起前两天的早上，因为巧合在路上碰到Eddie。对方一副苍白的脸色，过马路的时候神情恍惚差点被繁忙的车辆撞到。她拉了他一把，却看见在掀开的衣服一角下，在背上露出的那些长了茧的可怖的道道伤疤。

“发生了什么，Eddie？”她拉着Eddie去附近的咖啡店坐下。

“没什么。”Eddie疲倦地揉着脸。

“你看起来脸色很差。”

“只是出差一趟，熬了几个夜。”

“我以为你在Venom的案子之后，他们会给你个假期。”

“不是……”但Eddie欲言又止，他转而问道：“你和Dan怎么样了？我听说他是个医生？你们住到一块了？但他经常需要值夜班吧？”

“啊……是的。”Anne皱着眉毛。

“你们怎么样……”

“我们很好，Eddie。”Anne打断了他。

Eddie慢慢点了点头。

“Eddie……”

“你……”

他们在同时开口。

“你先说。”Anne说道。

她的目光在Eddie的脸上徘徊，看见对方犹豫地舔了舔嘴唇，听见对方藏起来的呼痛。她注意到对方的嘴角有些半干的深褐血痂。

但Eddie什么也没说。他看着桌上的咖啡，撇着嘴摇了摇头。

“是关于你和你同居人的问题？是他让你睡不好？”

但在她伸手想碰碰Eddie破损的嘴角的时候，Eddie吸了口气，猛地向后倒去。Eddie看向四周，“我得再去买点吃的，老天我快饿死了。”

他快速站了起来，回来的时候却只拿了个小号的可颂面包。

“他身上全是伤口！”Anne朝Venom叫道，“你对他做了什么？！”

“你的世界不是我们的世界。我们有我们的方式，少管闲事。”他回答道。

“是你的方式还是你们的方式？！”

Anne在大喊后仿佛用尽了全身的力气，她抖索着，感觉到Venom端枪的手指越收越紧。她觉得自己会被杀死。

“不不不！你不能这样随心所欲，滥杀无辜！”

但在Venom的脑子里，那晚在酒店里Eddie冒了出来对他喊道。

Venom的拇指摩挲着枪柄，被雨浸透的衣服让他浑身湿冷。

他想起Eddie那时候的吻，那双在恐惧过后仍然带着些微弱颤抖的柔软的嘴唇给予他的试探般的信任和温热的吻。

“Eddie。”他喃喃自语。

他想见Eddie。

最终他向脑中的幻影让步。

“好吧。”他忍着火气，对Eddie说道。他放下了枪。

 

12

Eddie的手指抠进绳索的缝隙里。

他让自己想着Venom，想着对方在自己后颈上印上过的炽热的亲吻。

“没必要胆怯。”他的Venom在他的想象里对他说道，“就像之前那样，你能得到你想要的，我会在外面等你。”

他面前模糊的身影向他靠近。在光晕下，Eddie仍然看不清对方的长相，但他朝那人啐了一口。

“你没有杀了Venom，没有杀了我一定为了某种原因，你这个狗……”

他被揍了一拳，没说出的话被迫吞回了肚子里。

 

13

Venom放开了Anne，他坐回到椅子上，看着Anne惊魂未定地靠在门上，慢慢地整理衣服。

外面的雨被卷进了风中。窗框抖动，雨点大块大块地砸在玻璃上。

掉在墙根旁的手机突然铃声响起，Carnage的来电信息在碎裂的屏幕下扭曲着。

 

tbc


	3. 血中月光（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Eddie主动，捆绑play（这次绑Venom，温柔的性爱
> 
> *之前稍微有点血腥
> 
> *Carnage的性格和后续应该和原作出入挺大的，直接照感觉走了，别介意_(:3jz)_

 

14

有这么一个人，他一开始是个神父，在他普通的生活里，他凝听着社区里每一个人的苦恼并给予他们意见，直到有两个他一直给予庇护和食物的流浪汉在一个雨夜，把他压在圣坛上当做性欲的发泄品并给他注射了毒品。在被轮奸了整整一晚后，他杀了那两个人。烛台在争斗中翻到了在了地上，教堂的内部几乎被火焰毁于一旦，只剩下宛如装饰的石头外墙。现在，他每天只给自己留下必要的一点生活的费用，其余的钱则匿名捐给了慈善组织。而这些钱是他用恶魔般的杀戮方式得来的报酬。

 

15

“我觉得我都快记不起来以前的生活的样子了，Eddie。”

他抓着Eddie的头发，迫使Eddie抬头看他，“你倒是幸运。走进黑暗，黑暗却没有伤害你，反倒把你当成情人。”

他的模样像是干枯的骸骨，声音沙哑，一口黄牙，吐出的气息里带着腐烂的酸臭味和烟味：“晚上好，好久没见。”

Eddie在Barlett低语着凑到他耳边的时候厌恶地撇过头去，但他的余光却瞥见从对方衣服里漏出来的十字架项链。

“Eddie，我是Barlett啊，你亲爱的神父，还记得我吗？”Barlett用着温和的声音笑道。

 

16

Venom急切地接起电话，“Carnage！”

“哦——哦——等等，等等。”但Carnage拖长的语气配合着窗外的阴雨令人想起下水道的粘腻,“你以为我突然打电话回来就是代表事情有转机？”

他大笑在电流的噪音里滋滋地炸裂。

手机被砸到地上，Venom一枪蹦碎了它，击毙了Carnage的疯癫。

但随后，Eddie家的电话铃又响了起来，在无人接听的短暂沉寂后接连尖叫。

Anne眉头紧蹙，她抱着手臂，明明这里的温度没有什么变化，她却开始感到一股寒冷。女人的直觉让她几乎可以肯定Venom在接的电话，之前听到的通话都和Eddie有关。她又瞥了一眼Venom身上的血污，血腥味已经让这间普通的舒适小家变了味道。在偏过头闻见粘在了自己衣服上同样的气味后，她强迫自己停止想要干呕的冲动。

所有的事情在碰到Venom之后都改变了，Eddie的生活，甚至是她自己的。

她听过那些关于Venom的传言，那些人说他是以杀人为生的野兽，喜欢割下敌人的头颅收集起来放在一边，身体放在另一边，就像是为了某种原始祭祀一样。她想着，Venom的住处会是像是祭祀的魔窟一样吗，血和尸块是否也堆在家里？发臭的味道和蝇虫是否挤满房间？她看着Venom浑身的黑色，她想着Venom的家否暗无天日，像是地底怪物的巢穴？Eddie对于Venom来说是什么？

Anne搓着手臂，猛地摇了摇她高速运转变得焦灼的大脑。

Venom还是重新接了电话，但这次，他眯起眼睛，发够了脾气后反倒变得冷静且沉默。

“别这么冷酷啊，我可是唯一愿意帮你的，你唯一的朋友啊。”那头的Carnage戏虐道。

而后一段时间里，他们在电话里只能听见彼此的呼吸。最后是Carnage先急急开了口，“嚯！你可真爱那个小子。”

“你最好考虑清楚确定你打电话过来是有带着线索的，否则……”

Carnage打断了他：“我知道，我知道，你那些威胁的话我都听烦了。但怎么样？你不觉得你应该表示表示吗？我和你认识的三年里，可帮你干了不少事情呢。”他着重了发音, “我的朋友。”

“你想要什么？”

“也许是你的注意力？”他又呼呼笑道。

Carnage一字一顿，带着从喉咙里发出像是生锈齿轮转动时的尖细：“好了好了，不逗你了……听好了，Venom，我知道Eddie在哪，从一开始就知道。但这之前有个你我都认识且不想惹的人想和你做个交易……”

Anne盯着Venom，她能捕捉到模糊的语音但却猜不出全部。她看见Venom从鼻孔里缓缓呼气，他的嘴唇被自己的利齿咬着撕扯出血痕。这个男人眉头紧锁，他沉默地听着电话，但突然之间爆发出一阵低吼，“你这个狗娘养的臭虫！这都是你计划好的？！”

Anne吓得肩膀瑟缩了一下。她的眼神无处安放。从Venom身上散发出的杀意像是利剑要刺进她的喉咙将她钉在门上，让她喘不过气来，只想从这压迫中挤出一条缝来。

Eddie怎么了？谁把Eddie带走了？Carnage？！

突然她注意到了什么，睁大了看向电视机柜的眼睛。

 

17

Barlett站在Eddie的面前，他的双手放在Eddie的肩膀上，将Eddie笼罩在自身的阴影之下，说道：“我倾尽全力帮助那些需要被帮助的人，我不求回报。就像以前帮助你一样。”

Eddie屏住了呼吸，他难以置信地瞪着他。

Barlett在他身边转着圈走了起来，Eddie的视线紧抓不放，他这才看清了自己背后的那些工具。

恐惧比起惊讶在此时更胜一筹。

“这些年，你我身上都发生了很多事情。我看到你的名字出现在报纸头条的作者名上，你很了不起，Eddie。”Barlett的手摸着墙上的一根皮鞭，他吐出惋惜的叹气，从内侧口袋里摸出几张照片拍到Eddie的脸颊上，又说道，“但是为什么你会变成这样，不知羞耻。”

Eddie瞥见那些照片里，他的双手被束缚在头顶，他赤裸的身体被压在Venom家中的窗户上，硬挺的肿胀乳头被窗棱刮蹭着往上顶进柔软的乳晕中，射出的精液在玻璃上流下白色的痕迹，Venom在他的身后操着他，而他偏着头沉浸在对方的吻中。

“六个月前，我只是碰巧来到你的城市，我当时其实没打算留在这，但你的味道改变了我的想法。”那时候Venom对他说道，他们就像普通的情侣一样在温暖的小屋里共处，炉火里刚刚添上木柴，厨房里Eddie刚买的锅中食物仍散发着热气，不久之前他们还窝在一起沙发上就着Eddie的笔记本电脑看了一部电影，一部喜剧。Venom尝了他从城里带回来的牛奶巧克力，他很中意这东西，连吃了两板，嘴里都是甜腻的味道，环着Eddie的腰在Eddie看电影的时候看着他，在Eddie被电影逗乐的时候吻着他的嘴角。

Venom亲吻的触感此时仍然留在Eddie的身上，变得比之前更加强烈。

出乎Eddie意料之外地，他在被人知道他和Venom的秘密后，短暂的羞耻之下更多的是恼怒。

“这不关你的事。”

Eddie瞪着他的同时手腕悄悄在身后转动着，咬着牙隐藏起粗糙的绳索下皮肉破裂的痛苦。在Barlett走到他面前的时候，他扯出一个痞子一般的笑脸，说道：“我现在不需要你，Barlett神父。”

他听见Barlett大骂一声，将他一把往后推去。

Eddie的身体撞在身后的墙上，上面的工具砸在他的身上。

Barlett猛地跳到了他的身上，从Eddie的脸庞抓过一根皮鞭。他卷上Eddie的脖子，勒紧了两头。他像头豺狼，龇着牙，在看到Eddie痛苦的神情后狰狞着笑道：“但是很遗憾，有些人的灵魂注定得用强硬的方法才能拯救，就像那两个流浪汉，就像你。我把你从泥潭里拉出来过一次，我便能再做一次。”

Eddie闭紧眼睛，握紧了手里摸到的一把小刀，试图快速割断绳索。

而突然之间，他又听见一声抽泣。

 

18

“你别无选择，Venom。”

Venom挂了电话松开手，便往屋外走去。

听筒拖着线圈晃荡着撞在桌腿上。门被打开又嘣得合上。

Anne转头盯着Venom的去向。在确定听不见对方的脚步声后，她猛地抓起掉在地上的包拉开门往外跑去。但就在她准备拐弯下楼的时候，她的脚崴了一下。 她发出短促的呼救，而突然之间，她被扯住膀子一拉，在一只脚踩着台阶的边缘，另一只划过空气的半圈后站定。

是Venom。

“你刚才看到了什么那么惊讶？”

Anne审视着Venom的目光。那双染血的眼睛里此刻带着些疲惫。

Venom没有带他有着利爪的手套，而是露出他人类的手掌抓着Anne的胳膊。但和所有人一样的温热却让Anne隔着衣服觉得被烫到。

“告诉我地址，无论你要去哪。”Venom的声音有着苦涩，他放开了Anne，靠在墙上。他顿了顿，又说：“我需要你。”

“我不相信你。”

“当然。”Venom笑道，“但是Eddie很危险，我得把他带回来。我不想跟踪你，在这种情况下，如果我因为跟踪你却一无所获白花时间，我绝对会杀了你，扒了你的皮把你挂在你可爱的Dan的房门口。”

Anne皱起眉毛，Venom的话缺了锋芒，她不想用走投无路来形容Venom，但她觉得也差不了多少。她心知肚明在瞧见Eddie身上的伤口的时候，她也瞧见了那些吻痕。但她又忧心忡忡。

“Eddie喜欢你，对不对。”她顿了顿，又问，“那你和他是什么关系？”

Venom轻哼了一声，“他……”

他本想抛出那个显而易见的答案，却又突然顿住了。

他想起那时候他和Eddie窝在沙发里看过的那部电影。他不记得内容，但他记得结局里那对恋人白头到老的约定和Eddie那时看的出神的侧脸。那时候他想亲吻Eddie的嘴角，但却被对方躲开了。

在他将近三十年的人生里，枪是他唯一的老友。死人不会挡道，死人不会说教，死人是他相信他生存方式的证明。很多人在临死前都对他诅咒，从他们身上喷溅在Venom的脸上的血即使被擦去也仿佛早就因为流进他在打斗中产生的伤口里，而变成了毒液。他们说他很快就会为他的行为付出代价。他不在乎，反倒将这作为自己的名字。

杀戮与死亡，在他看来这是天经地义的事。捕猎者的寿命永远是很短暂的，他无需等到自己老去，只要他拿不起枪的时候，他便会被别的野兽吞噬。

但Eddie的那副神情中有一些感动，也有些遗憾和失落，让他的心里也开始有些空荡。

Venom看着Anne，缓缓说道：“他是我的理由和药方。”

Anne往后靠在了走廊的扶手上，她拨了拨自己垂到额前的头发。

“Eddie在哪？”Venom问道，“告诉我你知道的，请你。”

Anne张了张嘴，她开口的时候发现自己声音沙哑：“我看到Eddie家里的那张照片，突然想起来那天我遇到Eddie的时候看见了一个人……”

因为Eddie而做出的不杀Anne的选择在此时给了他回报，Venom从不相信因果，但此时他却对命运有了一丝感激。

 

19

Barlett从Eddie的身上掉了下来，翻在地上。勒住Eddie脖颈的皮鞭被松了开来。

但转眼之间， Barlett跪在地上，就往自己的背上狠狠地抽了一鞭又一鞭。

“不能这样！不能这样！”

但似乎皮肉上的疼痛对于此时的他来说似乎不值一提。他抓挠着，在地上打着滚，撕扯着自己的衣服，用头撞着地面，直到把自己撞得头破血流。

Eddie愣愣地看着他，看着他像是一个即将饿死的可怜乞丐一样向自己伸出了手，然后又颤颤巍巍地往墙角的一张桌子那爬去。他打开抽屉，从里面掏出一个注射器。黄色的液体毒品被封在里面。

他卷着自己一边的袖子，露出青紫的满是针眼的手臂。

“哦！现在找个可以注射的地方可真难。”

他扒弄着自己的皮肤，像是一个毫无尊严的动物一样赖坐在地上。在他完成了注射并丢掉了针筒后，他仰着头闭起眼睛吐出呼吸。

“凭什么你这么幸运？！”他突然哭了起来。

Eddie解开了身上的绳索，他颤抖着快速松开自己脚踝上的绑带。Barlett露出仿佛陶醉的表情，张着嘴摇头晃脑。

“他告诉我，他告诉我，他……”

Eddie握着手上的小刀一心只想往外跑。但突然，就在他经过Barlett的身边的时候，对方猛地拉住了他的腿。

Eddie栽倒在地上。Barlett像条蛇一样扭动着身体爬到了Eddie的身上。Eddie大叫着挥舞着小刀。他砍中了Barlett的手臂，但Barlett反倒爬得更快。他们扭打在一起。Eddie终归还没适应血色的生活，他被从对方血管里喷溅出来的血搞得发懵，他在看见Barlett一口咬住了他的小刀横面的时候吓得手软。

“操你的！操你的！”他踢踹着Barlett，把小刀抽了出来。

Barlett白色的衣服在扭打中布满污渍，他索性嘿嘿傻笑着爬了起来脱了衣服。Eddie见到了那副干枯躯体上密布的纹身。

“这些都是名字，Eddie。这个城市里需要被铲除的恶人的名字。”Barlett摸着自己的皮肤说道，“我看看，哦，你的名字我只弄了一半。Venom的名字在这里。我会带着你去找他，让他知道你可不属于他。”

Eddie看不清那些字，他只看见黑色的墨水几乎覆盖了Barlett的全身。

但转而Barlett像个毫无逻辑的孩子一样哇哇大哭，“我不想做的，我不想杀人！他说，是他说……”

他转头从桌子上掏出一瓶墨水。Eddie看着那本被扫落在地的圣经和那些飞扬在空中抄写的手稿，看着Barlett将墨汁从头顶倾倒在身上，沐浴其中，宛如变成了黑色本身。那双混沌的眼白在黑色之中瞪视着Eddie。

他冲出房间，看见的却是地狱。

在这条狭长的过道里，粘腻柔软的内脏使他脚底打滑，砍下的臂膀钉在墙上，僵硬的手指被掰动着指向Eddie的头顶。他往上看，看见的是一副金色的还未完工的壁画，温柔的圣母在天使们的簇拥下笑着抚摸一个干枯的人形。

彻彻底底的恐惧包裹了Eddie。

在这个他因为Venom而进入的世界是个疯子的世界。

 

20

Venom驾驶着Eddie的摩托在城市里疾驰。

“两天前我碰到Eddie的时候，也在报社门口看见了Barlett神父。他站得很远，包裹得很严实，我那时候没有认出来他是谁，他的身形和照片里的很大不同了。他向我打听Eddie的情况，但我没说。”Anne告诉他并给了他对方的地址。

 

21

Eddie拼命往前冲着，他踏上木阶，撞进另一间屋子。黑暗中他什么也看不大清，隐约觉得自己是在一个起居室。他到处摸索，打开了又一扇门，看见餐桌中心点燃的蜡烛和小小的圣母像。似乎有风吹动了他耳后的头发，他慌忙向那源头跑去。

“这可真黑。”突然他听见有人的声音从远处传来，不是Barlett。Eddie躲在墙后，听见了两个人的脚步。

“嘿！你说Barlett那疯子不会把那人质搞死了吧。”其中一人悄声对另一人说道。

“所以老板派我们来看着他啊，傻——”

他话还没说完，突然痛呼一声栽倒在地。

Eddie想把小刀从那人的脚踝里抽出来，但另一个人已经比他更快地拿出了枪。Eddie朝他扔了所有他能够到的东西，然后转身就跑，但却听到从另一处逐渐传来的Barlett的脚步声，像是丧尸移动的声音。

Eddie绝望地看向周围，他抓起桌上的蜡烛，向着那些人挥舞着仿佛面对黑夜里的恶兽。从地上躺着的人爬了起来，举着枪的走进了他，Barlett似乎快要推开了门，那些人笑着看着他，仿佛他是只鹿，失去了Venom的庇护，在这黑暗中他不过是块还没被切好的肉。

Eddie——记忆里Venom吻着他握着烛台柄的手。

Venom会怎么做？他想着他始终如一的勇气的支撑。

他大吼一声，突然向他们冲去。

“等等，别打那小子要害——”其中一人的惊呼变成了痛苦的大叫。他的眼睛被燃烧的蜡烛戳瞎，火焰顺着他的头发往下蔓延，将他吞噬。

“该死的！”另一个人管不了那么多朝Eddie连开两枪，却因为慌乱而失去了准心。在火焰的照耀中，Eddie的眼中仿佛反射出了红色的血光，他一把丢开蜡烛，让那火焰顺着家具上的织布燃烧。他捡起另一人丢下的枪，朝他身上开了三枪，后座力让他摔在地上，几乎要让他的肩膀脱臼。那人倒下了，但是却还想挣扎爬起来。Eddie扑了过去，拿枪托狠命地敲击着对方的脑袋，直到对方浑身抽搐没了人样。

Eddie跪在地上喘着气，他的头脑一片混沌，血的颜色和火焰的颜色彻底地混在了一起，炙热仿佛要撕咬向他的皮肤，但他却突然没了力气起身。他没法回过神来，杀戮后的呆愣下他直直地盯着自己的手掌。

“你知道吗，Eddie。这不该发生的，你为什么要跑进这个黑暗的世界里。”Eddie听见Barlett的声音，就在火墙的另一边。

他反射性地开始想要逃跑，他没法去回头看Barlett，也没法判断对方的语气。Barlett打破了他的僵硬，此时唯有逃跑才能结束。

而当他终于冲出了教堂的地下室，跑上了地面的时候，雨蒙住了他的视线。他停下来，看向四周，教堂周围是无灯的黑暗。他仿佛从一片黑暗掉进了另一片的未知。

此时有黑影正向他奔来。

 

22

Venom看见了Eddie。

Eddie惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他看向Venom，便开始转身逃跑。

Venom叫道：“Eddie！”

Eddie跑了十多米才逐渐停下。他站在那呆愣着，然后又猛地转身朝Venom跑去。出乎意料地，Eddie照着Venom的脸就是一拳。

他们跌倒在地上，Venom在Eddie揍他的时候抱着Eddie。他等了很久，直到像只恶犬一样的Eddie趴在他身上慢慢冷静了下来。

“那个神父在哪？”

“我不知道。”Eddie摇着头。他喘着气，盯着Venom身后的一块石子。

Venom的余光瞥见隐约的火光，他拉着Eddie站了起来，没心思去追究绑架Eddie的那些人的破事。

他抚摸着Eddie的脸，帮他擦着脸上的污渍。

Eddie抓着Venom的手，手指在Venom的袖子里，那块不被雨水淋湿的地方轻轻磨蹭，感受着温热。

雨哗啦啦地下着，慢慢地将二人身上的血渍冲刷干净。

 

23

“回家？”Venom问道。

Eddie快速舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇。在长久的一段时间里，他都没有动静，久到Venom察觉到了什么慢慢想要松开手。

但Eddie突然点了点头。

“回家。”他看向Venom。

 

24

早上，暖阳把房屋照得亮堂，陈旧的家具边角似乎也染上金色。鸟儿落在窗台上，拍打着漂亮的翅膀，轻快地鸣叫。葱郁的树林里飘荡着雨后的清香。

他们在床上纠缠在一起，亲吻时啧啧的水声是肆无忌惮的愉悦下对夜晚的忘却。

Venom把Eddie圈在由被褥和松软的枕头组成的私人世界里，他紧紧压在赤裸的Eddie身上，一只手臂环在Eddie的头顶，一只手抚摸着Eddie的脸颊。他们发热的胸膛、小腹在薄薄的汗水隔着Venom身上薄薄的内衫细细磨蹭，早已挺立裸露的阴茎相互擦碰。Eddie环着Venom的腰忙着脱掉他的裤子，Venom在吻上他的颧骨的时候悄悄睁眼看着Eddie绯红的脸因为他动作的停顿而渐渐皱起眉毛，欲求不满。

Venom偷偷笑了笑，在Eddie睁开眼前重新吻上他肿胀水润的嘴唇，引出身下人更多甜腻的呻吟。他们的吻没有带上一丝的血腥味，在彼此唇舌的嬉戏间，Venom体贴地把自己的舌头垫在了锐齿的上面。他在那短暂的换气间隙轻咬Eddie的嘴唇，呼出只有Eddie听得见的低语，让Eddie缩起了身子，阴茎抽动，脚趾蜷缩，后穴收紧。

Eddie短促地咒骂了一声，曲着声调，带着快乐的轻颤。

但他的体力毕竟还是没Venom的好。Venom吻的太久，压了他太久，他逐渐开始喘不上气来，连忙用手去推Venom的胸口，却因为忘了自己手腕上的伤而痛呼着闷哼了一声。

Venom撑起身子，他握着Eddie的手腕看了看，“我不喜欢这个。别人的痕迹。”

不能说Venom的表情在变化中不藏着凶狠。Eddie面对的仍然是一只兽。他觉得后背上仍带着一些茧的Venom的标记有些发痒，他磨蹭着，看见Venom将他的手腕凑到了唇边，张开了嘴，露出锋利的牙齿。他想咬上去，重新做个标记，Eddie这么想着咽了咽口水，他不喜欢疼痛，但也许他可以忍着。可出乎意料地，Venom只以轻吻代替。他伸出舌尖舔了舔Eddie的伤口，从鼻子里呼出自责的叹息。

他吻着Eddie的手指，手掌，他在Eddie的指缝里看见了更多的伤口，细小的，微红的，他一一吻了上去，期间安静得让Eddie在喘息间却变得更加心里打鼓。

在得到了一个温柔的情人之后，Eddie发现自己竟有些不那么习惯。他分了神，指腹撞上Venom的利齿，割破了一道口子，血流了下来，在他们都有些愣神的时候顺着Eddie的手掌流到了他的手臂上。

Venom很快反应过来，他一把扯过他的手，在盯着他的同时从下往上吮吸着他的血液。食肉动物的目光里闪着兴奋的亮光。但是Venom仍然没有咬他，只是带着克制地与他目光相对。

Eddie瞧着，发现Venom是把控制权让给了他，他变成了那个牵着猛兽脖颈绳索的人。

Eddie的手从Venom的薄衫下探了进去，他顺着那强壮的肌肉往上摸去，Venom的呼吸加重，但他的手却故意蜻蜓点水。

就在Venom脱去自己这最后一件衣服的时候，Eddie趁着那短暂的Venom视线被衣服遮挡，猛地坐了起来，推了一把Venom。Venom的手腕仍然缠在袖子里，他用床上自己的皮带往上绑了几圈，便让Venom以一种双手被束缚在头顶的姿势被自己压在了身下。

Venom笑了笑，他活动着脖颈和后背，给自己找了个舒服的位置。

Eddie吻了吻他，又在他意犹未尽的时候抽走了探进他嘴中的舌尖。银丝挂在他们唇上，Venom舔着嘴想要追着Eddie的吻，但Eddie又故意偏过头去俯身吻上他的喉结，恰恰好让他错过了时机。

Venom甚至觉得Eddie在轻啃着他的皮肤，就像他喜欢探索Eddie的敏感点一样，Eddie也同样想要带给Venom最大的愉悦。但他仰着头，看不见Eddie的脸，他的情人在吮吸过他的锁骨之后却草率地放过了他的胸膛和腹部。Venom有些不满，但他又来不及表达出来，粗硬的阴茎就被Eddie的口腔包裹。

Eddie的口腔炽热，他的舌在每一次吞吐中变换着抚过上面的血管，在顶进喉管时放松地容纳更多，在抽离时恋恋不舍。Venom想要起身好好欣赏Eddie这番美景，却在对方的柔软的唇完美卡住自己龟头下的沟壑时的猛的一吸中跌了回去。

他看着天花板，能听见逐渐响起的水声，那是Eddie在用另一只手开拓自己的肉穴时的声音。他呼出一口叹息，挺动着胯部开始有些急躁地往Eddie的嘴里抽送。

“我什么时候能进入你，Eddie？我想操你。”

那里的水声越发的清晰，Venom看向Eddie，他的情人正想往自己的屁股里塞进第二根手指。Eddie抬眼看了他一眼，又更加卖力的抚慰着他的阴茎，让他爽得找不着北。

“该死的！”

而Eddie在Venom正想改变方向操上他口腔两侧的嫩肉的时候，突然把那根吐了出来。他坐在Venom的身上，向后滑去。他的臀肉在Venom的脚趾上画着圈，他让那拇指的指甲擦过他张合的小口，在Venom咬紧下唇的同时试了试往下坐去，却又在只被进入了一点指尖的时候抬起了屁股。他自己的阴茎也越发的通红，他抚摸着自己，他看着似乎Venom变成了他愉悦自己的玩具。

Venom觉得喉咙干涸，他有些强硬地追着Eddie用脚趾操着他，但能进去的地方终归太浅。Eddie往后撑了撑，让他看清了自己被撑开，流出肠液的肉洞。他撸着自己阴茎的动作越来越快，呻吟变成了颤抖绵长的轻哼。

失而复得的喜悦混合着性的快感纠缠着刺激着Venom的大脑，他变得有点像个重新得到了宝贝的青春期少年，不能好好控制自己。但他不想擅自挣脱束缚，他不会打破自己建立的游戏规则。

“让我进入你，Eddie，让我的棒子好好喂饱你的内腔，Eddie。它昨天晚上还没能成吃上一口呢。”他咬着牙齿挤出声音说道，“你喜欢我的精液，别浪费它，你那紧致的后穴最喜欢吸着我的东西不放了不是吗？该死的！Eddie！让我进去！”

Eddie射了出来，而他闻到那股味，也跟着阴茎抽动，一股脑地射了一发。

“该死的！”

Eddie通红着脸，喘着气。他此时没有什么力气能够禁止Venom坐起来。他们彼此都需要一点时间恢复状态，然后再来上一发。他坐在床边，而Venom也没有解开自己的束缚。

Eddie甚至有些懵。他看着Venom跪在地板上，在自己的腿间，舔着自己的穴口。比起言语上的粗鄙，Venom的动作要温柔得多。他探进舌头，开阔着Eddie，搜刮着里面的汁液，与那包裹着舌面的软肉嬉戏，像是虔诚的膜拜。

他啄吻着Eddie的会阴，在含进Eddie的囊球的时候让Eddie招架不住地往后撑了撑。

Venom抬眼看了看他，又专注着吮吸着那里每一寸的褶皱，舌尖在阴囊的缝隙里滑过，卷着包裹着Eddie的柱身。他在吞进那柱身之前，给了射精后敏感至极的马眼一个响亮的亲吻。Eddie之前怎么对他的，他现在就一一奉还，外加更长的时间，更多的样式。

Eddie彻底往后倒了下去，他扭着腰侧过了身，太阳照得他的后背暖洋洋的。Venom给予他的快感顺着他的鼠蹊处流满了全身，他连手指都觉得舒服得有些麻痒。Eddie咂了咂嘴，觉得嘴里有些寂寞。他瞥了一眼Venom，而正好Venom也抬眼看到了他。

Eddie的喉咙里发出一声满足的呻吟，带着慵懒的催促。

Venom爬上了床，皮带和薄衫掉在了床角。他搂着Eddie，和他侧卧相对。他们又有了一个吻，带着阳光的味道。

Venom以一种缓慢的速度进入了Eddie，后者抬腿配合地架在了他的腰上。

律动的速度平稳但是有力，Eddie略张着嘴，尽量让自己的吐息不被那么牵着走，但他最终放弃了。这耳鬓厮磨的性爱让他觉得有些不满足。他渴望着Venom，他觉得多少是因为对方骨子里那和他相对的破坏者的因子。

Venom对他说过他们可以做他们想做的任何事。Eddie并不那么反感那句话。

“我们可以搞个纹身。”他在Venom翻身压在他身上，凶猛地挺腰抽送地时候说道，“我们两个人的。”

Venom哼了哼，他舔过Eddie的耳朵，用舌尖卷裹着耳垂玩弄着，呼进Eddie耳道里的气息炙热得让Eddie浑身颤抖。“我喜欢这个主意。”

窗外微风拂过，树叶悉悉索索。

“如果你不希望我杀人，Eddie……”Venom说道，“我让你决定。”

Eddie没回答。

“该死的。别咬这么紧。”

Eddie抱紧了Venom，在Venom失去了性爱的从容后，用精液将他填满的那一刻，他仅靠着后面就攀上了高潮。肚子里炙热的种子似乎不会停止，冲刷着他的肠壁，溢出来的部分被Venom抹到了他的嘴边，他们分享着彼此的味道。

Eddie揉搓着自己的乳粒，用着肿胀的胸口中间的沟壑摩擦着Venom刚射后的性器，将这一回的最后一点精液榨了出来。

他们还有很长的日子，他想。在那个雨夜他本想继续跑的，但此时他又庆幸自己回了头。他知道有些事还不会完，但此时此刻，他看着趴在他身上的Venom。被早晨柔和的光线勾勒的Venom的眼里有着不同于夜晚的色彩，像是一潭清澈的湖水。

那是Venom自己看不见的美景。

“继续操我。”他笑道。

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请给这里或者lof一个小心心吧！（么么哒！


End file.
